A Friendly Shoulder To Cry On
by GiggaGal
Summary: Sam and George break up. Sam goes to her best friend to talk and finds out he's has a secret that will change their friendship forever!


Title: A Friendly Shoulder To Cry On   
Disclaimer: I'll make this short: I don't own Popular or anything about it, including anything brought up about previous episodes.  
Summary: Sam and George break up. Sam goes to her best friend to talk, and learns some secret's he's been keeping that will change their relationship forever.  
Notes: PG13, S/H, S/G, D&R  
  
Setting: Kennedy High  
  
"I can't do this anymore! We are going absolutely no where, it's over Sam," George yelled.  
"Are you breaking up with me, George?" Sam asked.  
"Yes, I'm sorry Sam, it's just not working for me anymore," George said.  
"Can we still..." he was cut off.  
  
Sam stormed away holding back the tears. She hurried towards the novac. When she got in there Lily was standing near the mirror.   
"Sam what's wrong?" Lily asked.  
"It's nothing, I'm fine really," she replied.  
"Well Sam your obviously not," Lily said.  
"I don't want to talk about it alright?" Sam said.  
"Fine Sam, I'll see you later then," Lily said. Sam walked over and looked in the mirror. She had to remain calm. He was just a guy. She kept telling herself that.  
  
Last period rolled around. Sam came in late. She had been crying, you could tell by how puffy her eyes were. Lily and Carmen glanced over at her, but didn't say anything. They knew when to back off. Harrison knew Sam must have been extremely upset because she never cried. The period went by extra slowly.  
  
When the bell rang, Sam ran out of the classroom and down then front steps of the school as fast as she could. Harrison raced to catch up with her. When Sam saw Harrison she calmed down a little. He always knew exactly what to say. She knew he would make her feel better. Harrison knew Sam needed someone to talk too. He also knew she wouldn't talk about whatever was bothering her to anyone else or in front of anyone else. He had to think of a place he could take her, so they could talk. Then, it came to him.   
He yelled up to Sam who was a great distance ahead of him still, "Follow me, Sam!"  
She followed him.  
  
After fifteen minutes they were at his home.   
Sam said, "I really don't want to go inside Harrison, I don't feel that good."   
Harrison said, "We're not going inside Sam." He led her under the deck. The first part was very low so, they had to crawl. Finally, they reached a larger part. They were able to sit up. Sam looked around. Harrison quickly covered up a piece of paper taped to the floor with his coat.   
Sam said, "What's that?"  
"Umm nothing, it's personal," Harrison said. She looked at him mysteriously. They were best friends; they didn't have any secrets that they couldn't tell each other. But, Harrison seemed serious, so she didn't press him for any information.   
"So, Sam what's wrong?" Harrison asked.  
Sam said, "George broke up with me."   
Harrison said, "Why?"  
Sam said, "He said it wasn't working for him anymore."  
"Sammy, you know your really too good for him," Harrison said. Sam smiled. She studied him for a second, then she rested her head on his should. She began to cry.   
  
This lasted for a long time. Harrison had never seen Sam this upset before. He remembered how he had seen her cry twice before in his life. Once when she was remembering her father, and once when she found out he had leukemia. It was never this bad before though. George had broken her heart, and Harrison wanted to kill him for it. If she only knew how he felt, but he couldn't jeopardize their friendship. He wanted to tell her to forget George. He wanted to tell her that all he did was think about her and that he cared about her unlike George. But, he feared what would happen if he told her the truth.   
  
After a while she stopped crying. He carefully put his arm around her. They sat in silence for what seemed to be hours. Finally, Sam broke the silence.   
She said, "Harrison what's that under your coat?"  
"Sam I already told you it's personal," Harrison said.  
"So, personal that you can't share it with you best friend. You're the only one who knows about George and me. It's time for you to share something deep with me here," said Sam.  
"Sam do you really want to know why I can't share what's under there with you?" Harrison asked.  
"Yeah I do," Sam said.  
"Because it will affect our friendship, even possibly ruin it," Harrison said.  
"Well if it involves our friendship then it is my business to know," Sam said.  
"If I let you read this letter," he lifted his coat up still hiding the letter, "promise me you'll still be my best friend Sam, you have to promise me," Harrison said.  
"I promise, " Sam said.   
  
Harrison couldn't believe he was about to confess how he felt about her through a letter that he wrote when he was being truly honest with himself. It was going to be hard to take everything back if she didn't feel the same way. He passed her the letter. She began to read it:  
  
Dear Sammy,  
  
You're my everything. My world revolves around you and the funny thing is you don't even know it. I think about you every second of the day. You're so much more to me than a friend. You're my soul mate. When I look at you I see every quality that my dream girl has. I love you so much and all I want is to be with you. I just wish there was some way I could tell you.  
  
Yours Forever,  
  
Harrison  
  
Sam was a little shocked she never expected to read something like that. She never thought Harrison looked at her or even thought of her like that. That letter was the sweetest thing anybody had ever written to her or said about her. She wasn't sure how to react. She had never experienced the emotions that she was now feeling before. She wasn't sure what he was expecting from her. Sam finally looked up again at him away from the paper.   
  
Harrison was so nervous. He didn't know if she would react positively or negatively to the letter.  
Sam finally said, "Harrison, I...I.... I don't know what to say." Harrison glanced down he was foolish he should have never let her see the letter. He was about to lose the best friend he had. How could he have been so foolish? But, his thoughts were interrupted by Sam's lips colliding with his. She rested her hand on his cheekbone. Harrison returned the kiss and put his arm around her neck gently to deepen it. She responded back and closed the gap between them even more.   
  
Finally, they both pulled away out of breath. They stared at each other for a couple seconds unsure what to do.   
Sam said, "Maybe I should be getting home."  
Harrison said, "Yeah, let me help you get out of here." He guided her back through the space under the deck. Once they got out, they stood up and brushed all the dirt off their clothes. Sam turned and looked up at Harrison.   
"Harrison, umm...thank-you for tonight, for listening," she said.  
"Soul mates?" she smiled at him.  
"Forever," he replied. She ran her finger down the side of h is face and through his silky dark brown hair. Then, she reached up and gave him a quick kiss.   
"Bye Harrison," she said.  
"See you tomorrow," Harrison replied. He watched her walk away until he could no longer make out anything but black. It had gotten awfully late. He climbed the steps to his house. Once he got to the door he turned and looked up towards the sky. "Thanks," (talking to Clarence, who is now an angel if you didn't know) he whispered, then he went inside.  
  
THE END!  
  



End file.
